Destiny's Task
by midnight.fae.lyra
Summary: After the final battle, Midoriko has revealed that Destiny has chosen them to be her champions and save her worlds. Once pushed through the well, they believe that they were sent to this new world for nothing but quickly find that they were wrong. In the midst of horror and chaos they manage to find a group of survivors and together attempt to save this world.
1. Chapter 1: Destiny's Champions

Chapter 1

It was finally over. The final battle had been won. Kagome jumped up and down excited with Kikyo and the girls turned to their friends and allies. Kikyo and she

had become very good friends now and Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo as his mate. Though Kagome was a little hurt at the time she first heard about it, she got

over it fairly quickly and now saw Inuyasha as a brother. Miroku and Sango embraced and kissed each other fiercely when the found out that the Wind Tunnel

curse was gone. Then they dragged Kohaku into the embrace. She smiled for their happiness and made a mental note to plan the wedding soon. She then

turned to Rin, a badly injured Jaken, and Sesshomaru and saw Shippo and Rin holding hands. The Proud Lord of the West wasn't too happy about it but let it

be seeing how his ward was so happy. Koga and his new mate, Ayame, held each other and looked sadly in no direction what so ever remembering their fallen

brethren who they had fought this last battle for. Inuyasha stared at the spot where Naraku's body was lying only moments ago. Now all that remained were

some of his reincarnations such as Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi along with the infant remained. Since Naraku was destroyed their hearts were now their own.

As everyone wonders what is to be done with them, the complete Shikon No Tama glows though no wish was made. The glow of the jewel changes the

remaining incarnations to good and heals everyone's wounds for the most part. Though everyone was happy of their victory, one of their gathered allies could

not be saved. During the battle Naraku had aimed for Rin with a tentacle poisoned with a deadly miasma. Seeing as how he was the only one near and not

wanting to break the young girl's heart by allowing Shippo to sacrifice himself for her, Jaken had jumped in front of the pair and taken the hit directly to his

heart. No amount of healing would have saved him. While the group prepared a small funeral for the imp and the purification and destruction of their enemy's

corpse, no one noticed the cloud of miasma that left Naraku's corpse and entered the well before the body was purified and set ablaze. Soon after a small

burial for the servant of the Lord of the West, the jewel shined again and this time it had taken form. There before everyone gathered, the light of the jewel

took the form of the priestess, Midoriko. She held out her hand and pointed a light to the group. This new light engulfed Kikyo turning her from a clay body

filled with temporary souls, into the Kikyo that lived 50 years ago and restored Kagome's soul in the process. No one could believe what they were seeing.

They were astonished and stared at Midoriko's form. Another flash of light shined and suddenly more people were gathered. The young half demons from Hourai

Island, Kaede now a young woman with her eye restored, the infant and Hakudoshi were transformed into teens and twins, Inuyasha's mother and

Sesshomaru's mother and Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father and Totosai and Myoga were gathered by Midoriko's light. "You have fought well and have

appeased destiny in this world but I am afraid your journey is far from over. Kagome, you who are my reincarnation and the girl who travels through time, must

know by now that there are many other worlds and times connected by The Bone Eater's Well. Am I correct?" "Yes." Kagome had figured as much noting each

time she jumped into the well and engulfed in the familiar blue light the sparkles that shined brightly and each time she would approach a certain one it shined brighter. "Then

know that destiny had chosen you as her champions and has decided that you will save her worlds. The jewel cannot be wished away until all her worlds are

safe once again and know that only my reincarnations Kikyo and Kagome may use the power of the jewel one you pass through the threshold of another

world." Everyone gasped at the tidbit of not being able to wish the jewel away even though Naraku was defeated and shocked that they would have to fight

another battle after saving their home. "All other information needed shall be revealed in time." And with that being said, Midoriko sent a wave of energy that

knocked everyone in the party down the well before smirking and taking her place once again within the Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of the Four Souls.


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

Chapter 2

Everything had happened so fast. One minute they were in the Feudal Era and the next thing they knew when they opened their eyes; they were in Modern

Day Japan on the other side of Tokyo from Kagome's shrine home. Everyone was dressed in that High School's uniform and was on its roof. From the looks of things,

they had arrived during lunch time. Everyone was the same, except the demon had concealment charms that could be removed at will to hide their true

appearances. As for their weapons, they held a charm unlike anything even Kagome had seen. The weapons were placed on bracelets and necklaces and with

a simple thought, their weapons would be summoned. They also discovered that each human held a demon cat just like Kilala. The group was puzzled by this

and waited a while to let everything sink in but after decided to walk around and explore in order to gain insight on the lay of the land so to speak. However

just before they could move, three students burst through the door on the roof being chased by things Kagome had only thought to exist in nightmares.

Quickly the three priestesses of their group called the students to run up to the observatory and help them block the stairs and started to try and form a

barrier around the three but Kikyo had noticed something was wrong. She saw one of the two boys was injured by what looked to be a bite mark and stated

that each of _"them" _had a bite mark too. Unfortunately the three mikos soon realized that not even their combined healing powers could remove the toxins

contained in a bite received at the hands of _"them"_. So with heavy hearts they had to watch a boy kill the other by bashing his head in and crushing his skull

just before he completely turned as the girl cried her heart out in denial. It was only after that horrible scene that the mikos could reveal themselves and the

rest of their companions and create a barrier to protect the remaining two as well their own group. After much crying and comforting, the teens tried coming

up with a plan to clear the now blocked stairwell full of _"them"_ now learning for themselves that his horrific scenario was just like in the movies. With a single

bite and a few minutes of time passing by, the one affected would die then return back to life and join the ranks as one of _"them"_. Kikyo stepped forth in a

volunteering way to comfort the teens on their loss of both a friend and some of their purity but was stopped by Kagome. Kagome walked up to the teens and

talked in comforting whispers and managed to calm them enough to learn that their names were Takashi Komuro and Rei Miyamoto. Though she wanted

nothing more than to allow them to rest, she knew that if she did, they would all die. So with a heavy heart she told them that they had to clear their minds in

order to form a plan. They had no choice if they wanted to live. The first plan Rei came up with was to call a special number her dad had given her in case of

serious emergencies. He was a detective with the police force. So using Takashi's cell phone, she dialed and had the happiest look on her face when she got

through. "He picked up… Dad? Dad?! We're at the school…" "Hello is this Takashi-kun? Did you get this number from Rei? Is Rei all ri…" "Dad! Dad!" "…It! Is your

family…From and to the city…""Dad! Can't you hear me?" "Hello? Hm, is this number…Is this Takashi-kun?" "…D-dad…" Just then her phone died and cut off the

call. Rei started to cry explaining to all of us that even until the call was cut off her father never realized it was her calling from Takashi's cell. The group let

her have a few minutes reprieve then sat for nearly thirty minutes coming up with a self-dependent plan. The plan was that Inuyasha and Rei would turn on

the fire hose while everyone else would help Takashi hold onto it the theory was that the pressure would be enough to clear the path. Luckily the pressure from the

water was enough to clear the path by crushing almost all the skulls of _"them" _only leaving behind a few stragglers_. _Summoning the small weapons, such as

swords, and joining forces with Rei and Takashi, everyone fought their way down from the roof to inside the school.


	3. Chapter 3: Honor Amongst Horror

Chapter 3

While Takashi, Rei, and their new companions were making their way into the school from the roof, a few notable others were having their own troubles within

the school's walls. Marikawa Shizuka, the school nurse, and a student were in the nurse's office. The student was trying his best to defend the nurse with a

metal rack while she idly chatted away while gathering medical supplies. "We're in trouble… Neither the police nor the fire fighters are picking up I performed a

medical examination on one of them but he's definitely dead. After I examined him, he turned into the living dead…Everything about this is just like a low

budget movie." "Is this really the right time to be so fascinated with this? Let's get out of here Shizuka-sensei." "Wait just a minute. There's something I need

to take with me, because if I don't then…" The student cut her off and added a begging urgency in his voice. "Please move a little more quickly…" But then

something unexpected happened. While the student was being backed into the windows and only focusing on the front door, more burst through the window

grabbing a hold of him and tried to tear him apart. He let out a scream that was heard by Lord Sesshomaru. With a nod of his head letting his mate, Kagura,

know of his intent, he rushed his way to the source of the scream using his demonic speed. As he made his way down he could hear the boy's pleas. "Sensei…

Hurry! Run away!...I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Lord Sesshomaru had now reached the end of the hall way and was very close to the door when he

noticed a young girl enter first and watch as she slayed the vile creatures, for lack of a better word. When she was sure the nurse was safe and sound, she

knelt beside the boy who had been bitten. "I am President of the Kendo Club: Senior student Saeko Busujima. Tell me what is your name, sophomore?" With a

weak voice, he did his best to reply. "…Ishii…Kazu" "Ishii-kun, you did well in protecting Marikawa-sensei. I admire your courage… Do you know what happens

to those who get bitten? Do you want your parents and friends to see you like that? I've never killed anyone before…but I will help you." "…P-please…Do it…"

The Nurse looked up at the girl known as Saeko with a puzzled and terrified look on her face. "Huh? Wait! What are you…" Lord Sesshomaru entered the room

and placed a hand on her shoulder and sending his thoughts to her telepathically. "It has taken much strength from her in offering to do this…Especially so if

she has never before had blood the blood of another on her hands. Do not interfere." The nurse listened as Saeko continued. "Nurse please do not interfere.

This is matter of protecting a man's pride. To sit idly by like a woman is not my style." The last thing the nurse saw was Saeko take her stance and a final

smile from Ishii-kun before she turned away into Lord Sesshomaru's arms needing the comfort. When she finally calmed enough to pull away from Lord

Sesshomaru, who had patted her back in order to soothe her, she saw the blood spatter on the window before turning away. The three helped the nurse

gather up any other necessary supplies and the nurse and Saeko followed Lord Sesshomaru to where his mate, family, and the rest of their companions were

assembled. Fighting off a few more of "them" here and there, Lord Sesshomaru enjoyed watching Saeko as she fought. He was happily mated but had come to

find he had a deep respect for women who could hold their own against an opponent. Though he would never voice the thought aloud, he had come to think

that maybe when this unrest was over and if her family had been slain, that he would ask her to be his eldest ward and heir. He shook his head at the

uncharacteristic thoughts popping into his head. He was after all, the proud Lord Sesshomaru of the House of the West yet here he was thinking sappy

thoughts. Preposterous. He blamed Rin and Inuyasha's wenches to some degree but the one he blamed most of all was his mate, Kagura. They had all softened

him from the cold hearted demon lord he once was however, with a small smirk at the private thought, he found himself feeling he would go insane if Rin,

Kagura, and Inuyasha's wenches weren't there to try to soften him a little more every single day.


End file.
